


That Night in the Outback

by sergioprentiss



Series: 101 ways to defile the tardis control room [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Fanart, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sergioprentiss/pseuds/sergioprentiss
Summary: Local fan artist teaches herself better anatomy and facial structure via pornographic fanart that she cannot post on tumblr. Tagged as dubious consent purely because i imagine this to be 'O' and Thirteen, but they're naked so you really can't even tell.
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan), thirt
Series: 101 ways to defile the tardis control room [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961575
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	That Night in the Outback

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, if this were an Actual Bond movie they absolutely would have been shagging like rabbits after they all settled in for the night. I'm just a sucker for 13/"o" content, to be honest. But then again, take from art what you will, this may just be them if they got a therapist, had an honest conversation and stopped trying to offhandedly do each other in. Or maybe the did none of those things but decided it was more relaxing to relieve the tension through sex than murder tango. The possibilities are endless.

And I will stop thinking he has a pierced nipple some time when i die. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [krikkiter68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krikkiter68/pseuds/krikkiter68) Log in to view. 




End file.
